I Won't Say I'm In Love
by iceblueyes
Summary: Ren Radou would never admit to herself or to anyone else that she is in love with Kazuki Fuuchouin but how long will she deny her feelings towards him?


Author's Notes: I don't own Get Backers. I don't own the song I Won't Say I'm In Love [Japanese version] from Disney's Hercules.

Ren Radou was walking down the streets of Tokyo for the first time. She had asked permission from her grandfather and was supposed to ask permission from Makubex but he had left together with Sakura Kakei and she had a feeling that they were outside Infinite Castle. "Ren-san?" a voice called as she heard the opening of the door too. "Right, it is Ren-san!" it was Makubex with Sakura and somehow the rest of the Get Backers gang had went outside.

"Makubex and Sakura-san you are here too", Ren said as the two nodded. Ren smiled. "Touring the place?"

"Yup. We decided to visit Ginji-san and the others and now we are heading to Madoka-san's house. We'll be having a party there. Wanna come Ren-san?" Makubex asked. Ren was about to reply when she saw Kazuki Fuuchouin with Juubei Kakei, Sakura's little brother. She stiffened.

"I-I think I'll just go back to Infinite Castle, Makubex. I don't want my grandfather to get worried".

"Aw come on Ren-san. I'm sure you are going to enjoy there. It would be a lot of fun don't you think Juubei?" Kazuki said and looked at Juubei with a smile. Juubei nodded and said, "This would be the first time all of us we'll get together".

"So better come with us Ren-san!" she looked to Ginji's voice who had a big smile on his face. "I'm sure your grandfather wouldn't mind".

"Demo-"before she could continue Sakura had dragged her along. "Actually, we don't take no for an answer". Everyone laughed as Ren had been dragged with them. She just sighed and worry about things later.

/

Ren was in the living room and the men have helped in preparing the food and all. She was casually stealing glances at Kazuki who was having fun watching an argument between Ban and Shido and Ginji who was trying to stop them. A wry smile was on her lips. She was happy to see Kazuki again and remembering his words that she was important to him was enough for her but she couldn't deny the fact that she had fallen in love with the thread master. At first it felt good but somehow she realized that it would only be a dream that the thread master will look her away. She had a feeling that Kazuki wouldn't love her like she used to because she had a feeling he likes his best friend more. She rolled her eyes in disagreement and looked the other way. It was somewhat insane thinking that Kazuki would fall in love with his best friend. She shook her head. _Very disgusting. I think I'll just go and die if that happens, _Ren thought when Hevn had sat right down next to her.

"Is there something wrong Ren-san? You were shaking your head and you had a weird expression on your face", Hevn began. Ren just sighed.

"It's nothing important". The mediator's eyes sparkled.

"Oh? Hontou ni? I thought I caught you staring at Kazuki-san". When she said that Ren had the grace to blush.

"I-I was looking at the men who was busy in the kitchen", was her defensive reply. The other ladies came in and sat down on the sofa. Madoka had inserted a DVD in the DVD player as Natsumi said, "Actually, I had a feeling that you were only looking at Kazuki-san". Ren waved a hand and tried her best to make the best lie.

"Of course not. Why would I anyway?"

"Looks like you wouldn't admit that you like the thread master, Ren-san", Himiko said crossing her legs. Ren pouted as the rest of the ladies laughed.

"Come on gals stop teasing me. How come you all teased me about him all of a sudden?"

"Maybe because it is obvious that you like him. You are that transparent to us you know. I just hope that Kazuki-san would notice", Sakura replied as they all turned to Kazuki who was helping out Ginji made something.

"Since the guys are still preparing the food. Let's sing this song!" Madoka exclaimed, handling out the microphone to everyone. "I have memorized this song. It really has a nice meaning".

"Oh right Madoka-san, did the boys planned to cook for us?" Himiko asked. Madoka nodded.

"Ginji-san told me to have a party here but they'll be the one to cook the food. And I immediately agreed to him though I was the one who bought the stuffs together with Shido", when she said Shido's name she blushed a little.

"I hope they don't burn the food or else", was all Hevn could say. The other ladies laugh.

"Well then shall we start singing this song?" Madoka asked. They all replied with a "Yes" when she added. "This song is a Disney song, a Japanese version. I want Ren to sing Meg's part and the rest of us will sing the Muses part". Ren stiffened then suddenly it hit her.

"Are we going to sing I Won't Say I'm In Love?"

"You got that right. This song is dedicated to you Ren-san", without further delay. Madoka had pressed the play button before Ren could protest. The rest of the ladies were grinning as Ren got nothing to do but sing the song as she stood up.

_[Ren] Shinjite damasarete_

_Kanashi me ni atta_

_Otoko nante kori kori_

_Anna omoi mou iiya_

The boys who were busy cooking the food, stopped when they've heard Ren Radou sing. They all looked to where the ladies where.

_[Madoka] Herakuresu ni koishiteru kuse ni_

_Uso tsuitemo hanii o mito oshi yo_

_Wakatteru wa ima nani kangaeteru ka?_

_[Ren] Joudan deshou_

_Iienai no no_

_[Hevn] Tameiki naze na no?_

Hevn stood up and bump her hips to Ren's. Ren blushed, smiled, and shook her head.

_[Ren] Bakarashii koishitenai wa_

Ren sighed remembering that first time when he encountered Kazuki who was unconscious and she was being mistaken as Himiko. She had drunk the medicine and stored it in her mouth before transferring it to Kazuki's mouth. At first she found it disgusting that she had to transfer the medicine using her mouth and thinking Kazuki was a girl but she didn't want the medicine to be wasted that's why she did that mouth-to-mouth. When she found out Kazuki was a boy, somehow she couldn't escape the fact that he was her first kiss.

_Wakatteiru hazu yo mune no kizui tamu_

_Kokoro hari sakesou yo_

_Naku no dake wa mou iiya_

_[Himiko] Kakusanaide anata no kimochi wo_

_Baby soro soro otona ni naru no yo_

_Kokoro no mama butsukatte goran_

_Saa saa hyaku_

Himiko also stood up as she held a thumbs-up to Ren signaling that if you love him, go for it. You'll never know unless you try. Ren shook her head as she sang the next line.

_[Ren] Joudan deshou iienai no no_

_[Natsumi] Hora mite kore wa koi yo_

_[Ren] Mou yamete koishiteru nante_

Ren used her other hand to cover her other ear. The song had a very weird effect on her. She would never want to admit that she is in love with him. _Never._

_[Sakura] Ijippari na ko ne koi yo_

_[Ren] Warui kedo ienai wa_

_Zettai iiwanai wa_

The other five girls gathered together as they sang the two last lines. The five of them were smiling at her.

_[Hevn, Himiko, Natsumi, Madoka, and Sakura] Muki ni naranaide koi yo_

A wry smile was playing on Ren's lips as she was singing the last line of the song. She loves the last line because the last line is the answer of her feelings towards Kazuki.

_[Ren] Honto wa ne I won't say I'm in love_

The guys clapped their hands after Ren sang the last line. The ladies looked at them and they were somewhat blushing, they didn't know that they were listening to them. Ren stole a glance at Kazuki and he was looking at her, clapping his hands. She looked away, blushing too. "Wow! That was great! You ladies were singing it so beautifully! Especially Ren-san! It's like Ren-san is being focused by the five of them!" Ginji began. Ban pinched his cheek as Ginji wailed. "Ban-chan itai!"

"Baka! Ren was being focused after all. She sang the major parts of the song!" Ban said. They all laugh.

"Madoka, the food is already ready", Shido called. Madoka nodded as she turned to everyone. "Well then minna-san let's celebrate!" everyone went to the table as Ren passed by Kazuki. Kazuki called out her name. She turned around, waiting for him on what to tell her.

"You were great back there", was all Kazuki could say. She blushed again and nodded.

"Arigatou", and with that she left as Kazuki assisted Juubei. But for her it would have been better if he didn't tell her that.

/

After dinner Ren went out and decided to breathe some fresh air. Something was wrong with her. She wanted to see Kazuki but when he's near she doesn't want to see him. Was it because she was jealous that Kazuki and Juubei were close that it means she shouldn't raise her hopes up? "Ren-san", she turned around and gasped to see Kazuki going near her. "Don't you want to go back inside?"

"I want to be alone for a while", she looked at him with a wry smile. "If you don't mind".

"Actually I want to talk to you", Kazuki said as he took a step forward. She took a step backward. "Why is it I feel that something had changed between us?"

"I'm sure that is your imagination". A step forward from him, a step back from her. "Why can you say that things have changed between us?"

"It's kind of obvious. When I'm near you, it's like you want to run away from me. Did I do something to you?"

_Yes. You are breaking my heart without you knowing it, _Ren thought. She realized she had rested her back on the tree. _Not good. I have nowhere to run. _"I didn't remember you did something to me. You are hallucinating". He stretched his hand near the side of her head. She was trapped and her heartbeat wasn't beating the normal beating anymore-it was faster. "K-Kazuki-san…"

"That song you sang a while ago, you don't want to say you're in love to whom?" he asked, looking intently into her eyes. A wry smile was on her lips.

"You don't really have to know". He raised his brow on what she said.

"Oh? Try me. I'll listen". She looked away and was releasing her breath that she had been holding. "I have learned to love someone but somehow I know he wouldn't glance my way. I think there is someone important in his life and I guess I don't stand a chance because the two are close and it was sometime that I have met him", she looked at him, smiling shyly and was admitting her feelings for the first time. "He was also my first kiss. Our first kiss was somewhat funny because I found him unconscious and I transferred the medicine from my mouth to his. To think I've mistaken her for a girl but he was a man-a man who have captured my heart". She saw Kazuki's eyes widened from her confession as she realized it was her chance to move away from him. She started to move away when he grabbed her hand. "K-Kazuki-san?"

"But in truth you never dared to ask that man's feeling right? You never questioned his own feelings", Kazuki said looking at her with a smile. Ren shook her head.

"I have learned to love him but he'll never feel that way".

"Oh? You judge his feelings so easily".

"I think that's the truth". Kazuki shook his head then added, "You never knew how he feels when he knew that you were joining the villains group that time. He told you that time how important you are to him. He just told you that because he wasn't ready to express how he totally feels but he wanted to protect you that you can be assured of". Her eyes softened by his sudden confession as he move closer, lifted her chin using his thumb. Right now she was very nervous on what he'll do next. "Just like you he won't say he's in love too because he's afraid that you'll reject him but since you have told him how you feel he wanted to do the same too", he paused then added. "Ren, I've fallen in love with you. It may not be obvious but that's what I feel".

"Kazuki-san-"before she could say anything he had leaned down to kiss her then he added, "I'm going to return that kiss you gave me, angel", and with that his lips sealed hers letting her know that she doesn't have to be afraid to tell him that she loves him.

_At least out loud I won't say I'm in love_, was all she could think of as she kissed him back, pouring her feelings in this kiss.

The End.


End file.
